Interview
by sparklesmaketheworldgoround
Summary: Glimmer is the first one up and this is how I wish her interview would go. I do not own anything related to the hunger games! A few twists to the story but I hope you give it a chance! I worked really hard on it!
1. Chapter 1

Glimmer's Interview

I waltz up to Caesar gracefully. Being the first one to the stage didn't really bother me. I was the most popular girl at school but in the academy I was the most vicious and bloodthirsty training student there.

My pinkish dress was very fashionable but I wanted more sparkles. I hate plain things and I was the kind of girl that got everything her way.

"Glimmer, just before we get started, do you go by something other than Glimmer?" Caesar questioned. I already knew my answer, and my angle.

"Well see I go by Glimmer but like all my friends say I'm special Ed and like I know I'm special but who is Ed?" I said acting like the typical dumb blonde that was the most popular girl at school and twirling my hair.

Everyone was laughing at that but I knew it would work. The tributes would forget about my 9 and I could win.

"So tell me Glimmer, are you prepared?" he asked.

Again my answer had to sound stupid. "For what?" I responded.

"Well for the games, of course," Caesar said almost too excited.

"Oh, yes of course I am!" I said with more excitement.

"So what are you special talents?" Caesar questioned.

"Well, I can fit my whole fist in my mouth! You want to see?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Not really. Anything else that you are good at?" he said and I knew my time was almost up so I had to get some sponsors and fast. I had to sing.

"Well Caesar to be honest I have one other talent but I am not sure if the audience is prepared enough to know what it is," I say just to egg them on.

"Are you all ready to know her secret talent?" He asks the crowd.

They scream and I step up to the middle of the stage, I had to sing without a piano piece behind me but I could do it. I started to sing my favorite song alto's lament and everyone was laughing when I finish the buzzer rang and I was done.

Alto's Lament is not mine but it is a funny Broadway show song and I think it is really funny Please look it up if you want and comment if you want me to continue the story in Glimmer's POVa 


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so Much! I got my first review! I am so excited! I really hope you like it!**

Marvel was next and he was trying to be funny but he was utterly failing at it. I was laughing at him because he was making an utter fool out of himself. He didn't say anything memorable and if I was a sponsor I would not have given anything to him.

Clove followed him and was just acting bloodthirsty. Sure that is what the sponsors want but I had the best plan for these games. Not to mention her hair. UGH! It looked like the stylists had no talent. My five year old sister could have done a better job.

Cato got up and followed in Clove's plan. The only difference was that Cato had huge muscles and was actually attractive. His spiked hair and suit were very stylish and I could see him getting some of my sponsors.

The district 3 and 4 interviews were nothing special and they really didn't have any chance at getting sponsors and it would be rather easy to get rid of them because they got only around a five for their scores.

The girl tribute from district 5 seemed to be pretty sneaky and I would have to watch out for her. Easily her plan was to kill the last person and no one else. I could tell by the way she talked about how she could figure out any situation.

The other interviews went by pretty fast without anyone who made a big impression. Most of them seemed to be the ones that would die in the bloodbath.

The little girl from 11 came up and I almost burst into tears. She was too young to be here but I guess that there is nothing I can do about it. Her last little answer caught me off guard. "I am hard to catch and if they can't catch me then how can they kill me." She was on my radar and I would have to have Marvel get rid of her.

Katniss was up and her dress was incredible. I wanted to rip it off her so I could wear it for myself. Why couldn't we have had her stylist this year? We would have had no problem getting every stylist in Panem. Her eleven couldn't be over looked and I was sure she would be the second or third last unless I could get the secret of how she got an eleven.

Peeta was next. I knew he was strong. We all saw him throw half my body weight at least twenty yards. I listened closely for his angle. He was all natural. He and Caesar joked about how the showers are weird here. Then Caesar asks the question of the special girl back home and I know where it is headed before he can answer. He is in love with Katniss. It was obvious. Every time she walked up to him he was instantly happier. I knew that the two of them would get more sponsors than me.

"Because….because…. she came here with me."

Well there went my chances of many sponsors.

**Thanks Again hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR AWESOME COMMENTS! I will try to update once or twice every few days but finals are coming up soon and I will be SUPER BUSY! Haha but anyway thank you to all who have reviewed Again I do not own Hunger Games or anything related to it.**

Great! The interviews were over and now I had nothing to do but wait until tomorrow. On my way our room I see Katniss attack Peeta. I couldn't help but laugh inside. She must not have known. I couldn't believe that she could be that oblivious.

When I got up everyone was waiting for me.

"You won't believe what I just saw! So Katniss was totally in shock and she doesn't love Peeta back." I inform them on how she shoved him and stuff. Everyone at the table gasped and I just laughed.

"How is that relevant to tomorrow, Glimmer?" Marvel asks me.

"In every way, see we let Peeta into the careers and keep him with us until he gets us to Katniss and after she is gone, we torture Peeta it will get the two of us sponsors! Don't you see? I am a GENIOUS!" I explain. Of course Marvel had to be the stupid one of the two of us.

"OHHHH," he had that I-just-figured-something-out-look on his face and all I could do was laugh.

Dinner passed in silence and soon it was time for bed. I knew that I needed sleep and I hoped that I would soon fall asleep but every time I shut my eyes I saw me laying on the ground dead. I went in to the dining room to pass the time and snack on things that came to my mind as the time passed.

Morning came and I nearly scared Marvel to death when I had accidently fallen asleep on the floor face down in mint chocolate chip ice cream.

After he realized I was asleep and not dead, we ate breakfast and were sent to get ready to leave and say our good byes to our mentor, escort, and prep team.

**Goodness 2 chapters in one day I know this is rather short but I will try to update on Friday I have 6 tests in 3 days and most of them count as like 3 grades so it is important I do well! Haha anyway again expect a few days wait before the next chapter but it won't be too long! I promise**

**Don't forget to review**

**VVV**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG another Chapter! I can't believe how many people are reading this! Thank you so much and reviews mean a lot to me! So thanks to all of you who do review!**

The tributes all boarded the hovercraft and everyone except Cato seemed a little on edge. I mean in two weeks everyone around me would be dead.

My nightmares from last night haunted me still. But I the last nightmare I had was more gruesome even though I had won mutts from the capitol attacked me and I had to die a slow painful death. I shook the thought out of my head I had to focus on my battle plan. Hopefully I would see a bow that no one would go for.

Lover boy seemed like he was really angry and I don't really understand why. I know that he was probably going to run into the blood bath. His girl on the other hand, she would run unless she saw her weapon. I know that she had to be good with something otherwise her eleven would have been because she made the game makers mad.

We landed and I was escorted to my room where I was dressed in an ugly green outfit that the capitol chose for all of the tributes. I hated the green and black but it would help me stay hidden from the other tributes.

"30 Seconds" the announcer boomed.

I hugged my stylist whose name I hadn't bothered to remember and stepped into the glass tube.

**Okay I know this was short but it's the best I could do for now. I was thinking about it and what if Glimmer was left instead of Clove so I think I will probably change the ending but what is your opinion. I could even do both and have an alternate ending…Review and tell me what you think **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so here it goes! I hope you enjoy this! Your reviews really do mean something to me! Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

After the longest thirty seconds of my life the plate rose me up into the arena. After two or three seconds of pitch black, the sun became visible. Almost too quickly, like in the morning when my mother would wake me up at 5 o'clock sharp by turning on the overhead lights in room.

Twenty seconds went by until my eyes adjusted to the sudden light and I saw the arena for the first time. To my right was a lake, to my left a forest and in front of me the cornucopia with many deadly weapons. I looked around at all the weapons and then I saw it. It was sparkling in the sun like it was calling me. When I looked around I saw 12 looking at something. Scratch that, she was staring at something like my little brother when he wanted a cookie. I followed her gaze to MY bow!

She was going to suffer. I was going to kill her with MY bow and arrows.

"Focus Glimmer," I told myself.

Five seconds and the gong sounded. I was off. I grabbed a knife that was about ten yards from the bow and stood guard of it. I checked my back constantly making sure no one had the element of surprise on me.

Two of the tributes from the lower districts got too close and I threw the knifes I had collected on my way to my spot. After a while I looked around and saw eleven bloody bodies and the 5 other careers. Wait I saw five people alive; Marvel, Clove, Cato, me, the tribute from 3, and LOVER BOY. Yes! My plan was working we would have to wait though to kill him because otherwise 12 won't be able to get to mad when we kill them together

**Okie Dokie! What do you think? Review please! I want to get better at writing! Hope you liked it...again please review it helps me feel like I am doing something write or let me know if I need to fix something I just ask that it is in a constructive way please! Thanks**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go!**

As night fell so did the temperature. It was cold, but luckily our supplies included sleeping bags and other warm items like the warm jacket that I had on. A light clouded by smoke came up into the sky. I grabbed my bow and arrows and started to walk away when they stopped me. Oblivious fools.

"Look over in the forest. I was going to go kill the idiot who lit the fire. But we need a few to guard the supplies," I say.

"Okay since Glimmer saw the fire, she goes, lover boy to I don't trust him as much as Clove and Marvel," Cato states and the three of us were off.

"I call dibs on her!" Cato yells just as we approach the sleeping girl.

I shake her awake and at first she is groggy and doesn't remember where she is and then she figured out that she was going to die.

"Please don't kill me," she whined as she stood up.

"Where do you think you are going?" Cato asked tauntingly.

In a second she was gone and we were chasing after her. She was slow but we followed her at a reasonable pace. I darted to the side and circle in front of her as she fell to the ground. Cato sliced her on her leg and I could see the bone. Everyone left except me as I cut her more with the tips of my arrows.

Then Cato called for me to hurry up and I left.

**Hope you like it…please let me know what you think or ideas that you have about the plot! :D also should I have a GlimmerXMarvel aspect or maybe even GlimmerXCato because in the movie Glimmer sleeps in Cato's arms under the tree? What do y'all think**

**-tennisgirl1234**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again.**

"NO DON'T KILL ME" I whine loudly imitating the girls voice as we walk back to camp.

"Hey that is pretty good," Cato whispered inches away from my ear.

I bat my eyes trying to look innocent as his lips touch my cheek. My cheeks are probably bright crimson. Even though most of the guys in district one wanted me to be their girlfriend I still got nervous around guys.

"We better get back," Lover boy says breaking the moment.

"Why can't we just kill him now?" I ask Cato so softly I wonder if he heard me. I had to act like my plan was not actually happening. I had to also keep my dumb blond facade.

"He is our best chance at finding Her," he whispered again an inch or two away from my ear.

His body towered over me so he had to bend down quite a bit. His muscles bulged under the shirt he was wearing. Oh why couldn't he just kiss me now?

"Stop it Glimmer. You are in the Hunger Games and this is your enemy. You have to focus on the task at hand, getting back to camp alive," I tell myself before I get too caught up in the moment.

**Will she fall for him or not? Only time will tell. Review please. The more I get the sooner I update :D**

**Tennisgirl1234**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers! Okay so for those who have stuck with this story from the beginning I have changed just little things throughout the story so you might want to go back and re-read it! **

"Why wasn't there a cannon fired?" I asked Cato.

"It won't matter she will be dead in an hour. I know where I cut her," he responded coldly.

"Maybe I should go back just to make sure," Lover Boy suggests.

"Okay, just be back in less than ten minutes," I say. Oh if he only knew the death I was planning for him and his crush he would run away right now without a thought. But he is just like the rest of the careers, oblivious and stupid. Although, he isn't bloodthirsty and this will get him killed off by either the game makers or by me.

As instructed he gets back within the ten minutes and the cannon sounds. We are off to our campsite.

We stalk through the trees looking for other tributes. Of course the guys forgot to get night vision goggles. Stupid fools. I can't wait to kill them off one by one starting with Clove. That would have to wait though until the perfect time. I can't just kill her out in the open because that would mean that I would get killed by Cato. That would not be good. He would make it sl-

I stopped thinking about it all together and started to sing songs I knew from my childhood in my head.

**Sorry it is so short and also, I am sorry if I angered anyone with the Clove comment at the end but she has to wait to find Katniss. Don't worry she won't be the first to die…or will she? Review and let me know who you want to die first of the 4 careers :D hoped you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is the day when there is a fire in the forest.**

I wake up to everyone around me coughing and then I see the smoke and I immediately start to choke on my own breath.

We start running back towards the base and our goods which were left unprotected because we had it surrounded by the mines they put around the pedestals.

We stopped by the lake to get some water and saw 12 in it. It seemed like she had been hurt also, more severely than the rest of us.

Marvel pointed her out to us. Seems like he is actually useful for something. She started running away. Good I wanted this to be fun.

We followed her as she went around the forest. We had fallen back a little due to the smoke we had still in our lungs and when we got to where she was she was fifteen feet up a tree trunk.

"I am going to get you girl on fire," Cato taunts.

He climbs up but she is fast and moves up fifteen more feet before Cato falls to the ground with a broken branch.

"Why don't you throw the sword?" She asks. Is she really taunting us?

I pull out my bow and shoot at her but I miss! I never miss and yet at the most important time I miss. UGH!

Cato grabs the bow and an arrow and shoots at her and he misses to.

"Why don't we just wait her out? She has to come down sometime or starve to death. Let's just wait until then," I know the voice and I want to slice his neck right now but that isn't the best idea probably.

"Fine, someone build a fire," Cato says.

We mess around for an hour or so and then we all fall asleep.

**What do you think? Review and let me know which career you want to die next chapter (I will update when I get one or two reviews on who you want to die)…Hope you like it**


	10. Chapter 10

**Since no one reviewed I chose who died…Mwahahaha :D (Evil grin) ha-ha anyways here we go:**

I was running through the woods. I could hear the mutts' footsteps and the sound of their labored breathing. A root came out of the ground the second I put my foot on the ground. I tripped and the mutt in the lead latched onto my leg with its giant teeth.

My eyes shot open and I looked into the trees. Katniss sawing away at a tree branch and a bunch of birds singing a beautiful tune that almost made me want to fall asleep. I looked back at Katniss and at the branch. There was a bee hive of some sort on the edge of it.

I knew I had to run and fast. I shook Peeta and Cato awake. Just as the branch hit the ground Clove shot up and was off towards the lake. My bow and arrows was a goner. I didn't have time to pick them up without dying in the process.

The three of us were off and after each getting three or four stings each, we were in the lake. After the tracker jackers were gone we came out of the water and went up to the campsite.

"Wait, guys does anyone know where Marvel is?" someone asked.

Crap. He was probably dead because most of the tracker jackers hadn't gone after us but probably after him. Oh well there wasn't much that he did anyway.

**Is Marvel dead? Review and tell me what you think please! It helps brighten my day! The happier I am means the more I will write. Sorry it is so short I wrote it in a hurry! Hope you like it:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Well this next one doesn't really involve Marvel in it but, thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story and I hope you like this next chapter. It will probably be really random and kind of out there because I raised one of my grades from failing to an 83 with just one test! **

**Anyway-**

We went around searching for Marvel but we couldn't find him. Then I saw 12 running and I chased after her. I wanted her dead. Soon the others were behind me but my strength was waning gradually and Peeta took the lead.

After a while I had to stop and rest but the others continued. Fully rested I continued back to the base. My heart was racing and I almost felt like I was about to pass out. This was weird. My fingers lost feeling and now I was really freaking out.

"I'll be fine. I just need to lie down in the tent," I tell myself.

After about fifteen minutes I hear Cato and Clove cursing as they walk up.

"Stupid Lover Boy had to let her escape! I could have killed her if he didn't yell at her to run!" Cato was fuming and Clove just looked like she wanted to get a knife and slit someone's throat.

And then all I saw was black.

**Cliff-hanger! I am so sorry but this is how I wanted this little snip-it to end! Hoped you liked it…review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so here we go! I hope this story doesn't get to be like a soap opera or a reality TV show but there will be another twist in the story…any guesses?**

About five minutes later I was back to my usual state and I felt even more bloodthirsty than I had when I came into the arena. What was up with this tracker jacker venom?

Smoke flew into the air about a mile into the forest. It was a trap I could sense it from well a mile away but we were the only alliance. So it could have been just another idiot trying to cook their last meal.

We rushed off towards the smoke leaving the guy who reburied the mines to guard just to make sure we didn't seem suspicious and reveal our special booby-trap for the other tributes.

We got there in less than 8 minutes. No one was there. I called the trap. Cato was fuming again. Although when wasn't he fuming?

Then another fire shot up another mile away. I knew it was a trap again but they were off before I could say anything. Then and there I fell to the ground and I collapsed on the ground.

I woke up to two cannons fired. Two tributes were dead. Questions like who died and who is living still raced through my head. If Marvel was dead then why would the careers keep me alive?

**What's wrong with Glimmer? Anyone have a guess as to what it is? Review or PM me and tell me what you think! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Reminder: No matter how many times I look in the mirror I am still not Suzanne Collins and I did not write the Hunger Games Trilogy so anything that I wrote and will write that is similar to The Hunger Games is still hers and not mine D:**

**Okay so a little bit of a twist in the story but there are only going to be about two or three more chapters…no worries I will have more stories up soon and I will also post some songs that helped me write this story…**

**Here is Chapter 13-**

I heard the blast of the mines as they probably blew up all of District 2's supplies. Good that would even the playing field for me.

I knew that if I went back to Cato and Clove I would be dead for sure. Lover Boy was gone after the tracker jacker attack and I am surprised he made it this long. I saw where Cato cut him and most people would be dead in about a day. It has been at least four. My two blackouts had made my timeline blurry. I did know that Marvel died during the tracker jacker attack but not until he was able to take out another tribute.

I was on my own and had to survive on my own. I needed to get food and water and this was where sponsors became vital and I had not planned for this to happen. This was the one thing that I had not trained for. I didn't know what food to hunt or berries and plants that were edible. Right on cue my stomach grumbled and I knew that I needed to find food. Sadly my bow and arrows were with Katniss but I had two knifes.

That's when it hit me! Marvel had set up a trap in the woods not too far from where I was.

**What do y'all think? Like it, love it, can't get enough? (Cold Stone Creamery sizes) haha :D Review please**


	14. Chapter 14

**PennyCat11- The twist I mentioned will be in future Chapters and you will have to wait and see who wins…as for the chapter length…I noticed that on my other story with 2,000 words per chapter wasn't getting read very much but I will try to make them longer, as for this one since it is the second chapter of the day it will be rather short but, thank you for the input.**

**Here we go on chapter 14**

As I approached the net, I heard the little girl yelling for 12. Good I could kill twelve now. Although my knife wasn't favorable it would work. She had a bow and arrow so I would have to stay hidden or come up from behind. I stalked through the woods and soon 12 came out and ran to Rue.

After Rue was out I came out and threw my knife at 12 but barely missed as it hit Rue in the arm. Before I knew it I was shot with an arrow no doubt from 12. I stumbled then fell to the ground as the light faded from my vision.

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I was peaceful for once in my life. I didn't want to move fearing that the peacefulness would be gone. Soon the arena came into view again but I wasn't in my body. I saw me lying on the ground with an arrow through my chest. My hair disheveled and greasy, my body frail and dirty.

I couldn't look at me I turned away and saw the good in 12, she was helping Rue. Her cut would heal in a day or two. Rue was smart and she could take care of herself. I knew she could. I hope that Rue will win in my place. She deserves it.

**What do you think? Should she be alive still or not? Tell me what you think! Review please :D those who have read some of the reviews may have seen one that wants another tribute to win let me know who you want to win and we will see if it happens but right now it will be Katniss unless someone tells me who they want to win! again please review it means a lot to me!**

**tennisgirl1234**

**VVV**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is Chapter 15 in Glimmer's like "ghost" self…Hope you like it! Tell me what you think… Here is some Clove X Cato for you all. How will she react? Read and find out…**

I walked up to Katniss but I walked right through her. I guess no one could see me or hear me.

I liked this! I ran around the arena not feeling tired. Why couldn't I be like this all the time? My canon hadn't gone off so they probably thought that I was almost dead. Heck even I thought that I was basically dead.

I wanted to see where everyone else was. I wanted to know who was alive and dead. Apparently my senses were honed because when I reached the river I saw Lover Boy in his camouflage.

I went into the grassy land and I saw Thresh just sitting on a stone. The girl reminded me of a fox. I had known her strategy all along. She was smart but I was smarter than her. If only I would have been smart to stay behind that freaking tree.

She was picking up food from a bush so I left her to do the boring work.

Running around the arena felt nice. I didn't have to constantly worry about somebody coming up and killing me.

Eventually, I came up on the district 2 tributes. They weren't talking so I walked around the tree and there they were kissing.

**What do you think? Let me know… I know that this was rather short and I told you that I would make it longer but I am super busy and for the next 2 to 3 weeks they will probably remain short but I am going to keep writing stories even after this one is finished...those for sure will have longer chapters for sure because it will be summer when I start... Any ideas for the next chapter let me know by reviewing and for those who do not know how just click the button that says review this chapter below the three arrows. **

**VVV**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay so as a treat to you all this will be a longer chapter because I will not update tomorrow due to it being Mother's Day! As for what happened to Glimmer, she is basically in a coma but if you have seen some movies there is a character that is in a coma but she/he is able to "see" what is going on around them but only one person can actually see them that is basically what happened to Glimmer...I hope that you like this there will probably only be one more Chapter but if Glimmer wins there will be a sequel! Anyway continuing on to the story:**

In the night, Rue had run away from Katniss and that alliance.

"Good for her," I thought as she ran. Katniss was a fighter and a survivor. Rue of course went to Thresh and so I was left alone with Fire girl. If only I could strange the last bit of fire out of her I would be happy.

Claudius Templesmith's voice came booming in the air, "Attention attention," he said as Katniss shook awake "since out of the 7 tributes still alive there are 3 sets of district pairs living, one district pair can win."

"PEETA!" Katniss screamed soon realizing it was a stupid thought as she covered her mouth. She is such an idiot when it comes to the hunger games.

A few days went by with nothing happening except for Katniss finding Peeta. No one died so it would be a short time before the game makers would do something to make things more interesting.

As if on cue Claudius Templesmith's voice came booming in the air, "Attention attention, "he said "there will be a feast at sunrise tomorrow and we plan to be generous hosts because each of you needs something desperately."

I wonder if there will be something for me there. I truly hope so. I don't want to be the one that dies a weakling.

As I started off towards the cornucopia I ran into a tree and fell to the ground. "Ouch!" I screamed so loud. I knew that no one could hear me because well I am a ghost for crying out loud.

I waited for dawn to break and all I could think of was Cato and Clove. I would kill Clove. Cato was mine! I just had to think of a way to kill Clove and then I had it.

**What is Glimmer going to do? AHH! Review let me know what you think if you all get me to 20 reviews I will update tomorrow! I have a new story that I will start the SYOT form is up if you would like to help me out! plus it will help me to get onto a new story once this one is done**** :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Reminder I am not Suzanne Collins no matter how much I want to be! BTW THIS CHAPTER GETS A LITTLE BIT VIOLENT SO ANY YOUNG READERS…I HAVE WARNED YOU….**

I waited in the cornucopia with Fox face. She couldn't see me and I was glad for that. After a few hours the sun began to rise and so did a table. Fox face, the smart girl that she is, ran straight to the table picked up her bag and then left. Katniss was next to grab a bag. But soon Clove was on her tail and a knife went flying in the air. For a second my eyes went back to the table and I saw Thresh grabbing his bag. I ran in front of him and he stopped.

"Can you see me?" I asked and he answered with a hesitant nod.

"Can I try something?" I asked again answered by only a hesitant nod.

I walked towards him and I guess I went inside his body. I could control his movements. Yes! I could kill Clove for stealing my guy!

Katniss was pinned to the ground by Clove and she was about to get murdered brutally. Clove made one mistake and that was not being observant that Thresh or I guess that I was right next to her. She said Rue and I took possibly my only chance to kill her.

"You hurt Rue! You said her name!" I yelled even though I knew it wasn't actually Clove. I picked her off of Katniss and pinned her against the Cornucopia.

"No, NO It wasn't me! CATO! CATO!" She screamed. This made me more furious she was yelling out to the guy that I loved and the guy that loved me or so I thought. I bashed her head against the cornucopia.

"Now for you, girl on fire. Remember me, I may look like Thresh but for some reason I have like a spirit outside of my body that you shot with an arrow. Don't worry I am not like Clove I will make it short and sweet. I don't have to have you suffer in pain. All I want is for you to be dead." I spoke as I threw a knife right at her head and a canon sounded. I stood over the dead Clove smirking. Katniss still had a knife in her shoulder. She grabbed her pack and ran back towards Lover boy.

Cato was out of the forest and on his way to attack me. I was turned around with my back towards him but I could hear his footsteps from a mile away. When he was 10 feet away from me I turned and knocked him to the ground. I had him pinned.

"Look I'm actually Glimmer my body is in the forest but my spirit so to speak was still mobile and so I am basically controlling Thresh's body." I explained quickly.

"This is for pretending to actually like me," I said as I slapped him across the face.

"This is for cheating on me with her," I said as I sliced his cheek.

"And this is because we are in the games," I said as I slit his throat and another canon sounded.

I grabbed their bag and the one labeled with a 1 that just appeared on the table as I told them my story. Still in Thresh's body, I ran towards mine and applied the medicine to my wound. I stepped out of his body and I immediately started to fade back into my body.

**What is going to happen help me by reviewing and telling me what you think! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry about the violence in the last chapter but I had warned you all…Here is the next chapter:**

My body started to tingle and my spirit, if that is what you want to call it started to fade. In twenty minutes I was back to my body that was completely healed. I had my strength back but I needed water and food. I was starving and my throat ached with dryness.

I was weak and I knew that it was from the four days of lying in the mud. I knew there was water about five miles away from me but in the condition that I was in it would be a full day before I got water. Plants were all that I could manage for a little while.

I headed off towards the lake. I didn't know what to eat. I was an idiot when it came to plants. I was never hungry both of my parents worked and

I probably didn't have any sponsors left because of fire girl and that medicine probably cost a ton. My weapons were gone and I was defenseless. I hadn't gone to the edible plants station at all. A twig breaking behind me broke my train of thought.

I swung around, getting a little bit dizzy on my way around. That was when I saw them. Eyes that glinted with the need for blood.

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but what do you think? Review and tell me!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it has taken a few days I have just been bogged down by projects and school work that I have to get done…enough excuses for me so let's get on with this chapter. THERE IS SOME VIOLENCE! **

I sprinted running in a zigzag pattern so that Clove and Cato's mutts couldn't bite me. I wanted to kill it but I knew the minute I did another would pop out and be even more blood thirsty than the last. I ran to the one place I knew best for shelter. The Cornucopia.

As I got there I saw Peeta and Katniss already on top of the cornucopia and I couldn't climb a tree. I could go into the lake but there was probably another type of mutt in the water just waiting to kill me.

I climbed up the back of the cornucopia staying hidden from the two of them.

"What are you doing here 12? And Lover Boy I thought you would be dead seeing as Cato cut you to the bone. Did fire girl help you? Aww how sweet but the truth is she doesn't love you. How could she ever love a boy like you? I mean you embarrassed her in front of Panem," my taunting was enough to make Katniss charge at me.

I remembered all of my training on hand to hand combat but Katniss had no experience. I grabbed her bow and arrows before she fell to her death with the mutts.

I shot Peeta in the shoulder enough to unbalance him as he fell to his death with the mutts. I saw Thresh and Rue running up towards the Cornucopia and I dropped my bow. These two had not killed anyone and they did not deserve to die. As soon as they climbed up I jumped into the mutts.

Pain ripped through my body but the two of them could go back to their district and not have to worry about having to kill anyone. The little girl deserved to win.

**This is it guys. The berries wouldn't have happened and neither would the rebellion in my opinion. I hope you all liked it I know I enjoyed it. Hopefully you will help me by submitting a tribute for the 71****st**** annual Hunger Games…get to that by going to my profile and then looking at my stories. Anyway enough babbling on my part…Review and tell me what you thought of the ending :D **


	20. Playlist

Playlist for Interview

*Alto's Lament (duh it's part of the first chapter)

*Home (Beauty and the Beast (not the Disney movie but the play))

*Diva's Lament

*Privilege to Pee (Urinetown)

*Good Girl (Carrie Underwood)

*Lovely (Sara Haze)

*Jar of Hearts (Christina Perry)

*Red High Heels (Kelly Pickler)

*Better than Revenge (Taylor Swift)

*Best Days of Your Life (Kelly Pickler)

*Safe and Sound (Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars)

*Eyes Open (Taylor Swift)

*Banjo (Rascal Flatts)

*Keep Me in Mind (Zack Brown Band)

*All the Way Up (Emily Osment)

*Wild At Heart (Gloriana)

**These are just a few of the many songs! Again I hope you enjoyed the story and I hope you submit a tribute (or more than one) **


	21. Preview!

**Here is a little preview of Interview 2… Should be up soon but you know me… PROCRASTINATOR! Haha … I just got back and had Dr. Pepper for the first time in 3 WEEKS so I may be a little hyper….**

**Anyways… Here you go**

Marvel's POV

How was I supposed to follow Blondie? She was perfect! Her act was brilliant! Although the sponsors would not be in her favor the other tributes would forget about her because she isn't a threat. Her voice was wonderful as she sang a funny song.

All too soon I was being brought up to the stage. I was trembling. I am bloodthirsty and all but I am not a great speaker in front of the capitol and in front of every citizen in Panem.

"So Marvel, what is your favorite part about the Capitol?" Ceasar asked

**Check out the Poll on my profile!**

**Review Please! **


End file.
